La princesse et le palefrenier
by MoonDustAndStar
Summary: Regina, désespérée, se souvient... Et elle commence à croire que sa mère avait raison : l'amour était une faiblesse. OS Regina/Daniel ; Death!fic. /!\ Spoilers possibles pour l'épisode 1x18 ! /!\


**Voici un premier OS sur le fandom de _Once Upon a Time,_ tout nouveau pour moi ! J'espère quand même que pour un premier essai, il vous plaira !**

 **Et pour ce qui est du titre, je sais bien que ce ne sont pas vraiment leur "profession", mais je trouvais juste que ça sonnait assez bien...**

 **Résumé** **:** **Regina, désespérée, se souvient... Et elle commence à croire que sa mère avait raison : l'amour était une faiblesse.**

 **Personnages principaux** **:** **Regina, Blanche-Neige, Cora, Daniel**

 **Pairing** **:** **Regina/Daniel**

 **Spoilers (possibles)** **:** **One-Shot basé sur l'épisode 1x18 ("The Stable Boy")**

 **Warnings** **:** **Death!fic**

 **Disclaimer :** **Rien dans cet OS ne m'appartient (sauf l'histoire, bien sûr !). Tout est la propriété des réalisateurs de la série, je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec ce One-Shot.**

* * *

 **La princesse et le palefrenier**

La jeune femme regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre avec tristesse. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti hier soir. C'était comme si sa mère lui avait arraché le cœur _à elle_ , et non à Daniel.

Comment avait-elle pu lui faire cela ? Lui arracher l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Au fond, elle savait la réponse à cette question : elle avait fait tout ça pour le pouvoir, et _uniquement_ pour le pouvoir... Elle voulait que sa fille épouse le roi, et Regina se doutait bien qu'elle serait forcée de le faire... Elle le savait depuis le départ, en fait. Mais elle devait le faire, et désormais, plus rien ne la retenait. Même si elle était consciente qu'elle ne serait plus jamais heureuse. Pas après Daniel.

Il avait même dit à sa mère qu'il comprenait. Que sa mère devait accepter que sa fille accède au bonheur. Et... et elle lui avait arraché le cœur, elle l'avait réduit en poussière !

Alors que les images lui revenaient encore, avec la trop grande puissance d'une immense vague dévastatrice, une larme roula sur la joue de Regina. Elle l'essuya d'un geste rageur. Non, elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle devait s'endurcir, pour ne plus jamais ressentir quoi que ce soit, sauf peut-être de la haine. De la haine envers sa mère. Il fallait qu'elle puisse la haïr. Qu'elle puisse cesser d'avoir peur d'elle. Parce que c'était sa peur envers elle qui l'avait empêchée de s'enfuir avant. Parce qu'à cause de sa peur, Daniel était mort...

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, la sortant brutalement de ses pensées. Elle se précipita vers sa coiffeuse, et sortit brusquement un peigne de son tiroir, avant de répondre :

\- Vous pouvez entrer.

Sa voix, calme et froide, reflétait parfaitement son état d'esprit. Elle avait presque des envies de meurtre envers sa mère...

\- Madame ? C'est l'heure de votre séance d'essayage.

Sa servante préférée, Olivia, qui était un peu comme sa confidente, pénétra dans la pièce en disant ces mots. Son joli visage refléta sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit la tenue de sa maîtresse.

\- Mais, Madame, que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous avez l'air réellement bouleversée ! Et vous ne donnez pas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup dormi...

Regina s'observa dans son miroir. C'était la vérité : elle avait réellement une mine horrible ! Le maquillage qu'elle avait mis hier soir, comme un dernier hommage à sa vie de jeune femme noble, avait coulé sous ses yeux, et sa coiffure... Elle était si échevelée !

Olivia était restée en retrait sans rien dire. La future reine se doutait bien que sa jeune servante était au courant pour ses "sautes d'humeur" frappantes, alors elle n'allait pas lui reposer deux fois la même question. Pas aujourd'hui, tout du moins...

\- Puis-je te raconter une histoire, Olivia ?, finit-elle par reprendre.

\- Bien sûr, Madame.

Regina prit une profonde inspiration tremblante, avant de débuter son récit :

\- Il était une fois, une jeune femme issue d'une famille noble, et assez idiote pour tomber amoureuse d'un jeune garçon d'écurie. Daniel. Le jour où elle l'a rencontré était le premier jour de service du palefrenier. Il s'occupait de son cheval, Tonnerre. Et la jeune femme, lorsqu'elle l'a vu, a de suite senti son cœur battre plus fort... mais pas d'amour, de colère. Il était si... inexpérimenté ! Il brossait le cheval dans le sens contraire du poil, et... et Tonnerre n'avait pas l'air très satisfait de son nouveau serviteur. Pour tout te dire, Olivia, je ne l'étais pas non plus... Alors je lui ai arraché la brosse des mains et je me suis occupée moi-même de mon cheval, de mon fougueux étalon. J'ai demandé à Daniel de me regarder faire, et il m'a bien sûr obéi. Il m'a d'ailleurs observée avec un peu trop d'insistance... Le lendemain, je lui ai ordonné de brosser Tonnerre. Et il l'a fait, il l'a fait _parfaitement_ bien ! Il apprenait même plus vite que moi ! C'était là l'une des nombreuses qualités de Daniel... Cette semaine-là, j'ai demandé à mon père de lui apprendre à monter à cheval, et c'est comme cela qu'il a fini par devenir lui-même mon professeur... et même plus que cela.

Regina fit une brève pause avant de reprendre son histoire d'un ton presque... joyeux. Ses souvenirs de lui la rendaient plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

\- Un jour, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais je l'ai embrassé. Enfin, je sais pourquoi je l'ai fait, mais pas comment j'ai pu oser le faire... Donc, je l'ai embrassé, et... et il a répondu à mon baiser ! Je pensais qu'il n'y avait strictement aucune chance pour qu'il m'aime comme moi je l'aimais, mais il l'a fait ! Il m'ai aimé plus que tout au monde, et nous voulions même nous marier, mais... Hier soir, nous avons essayé de nous enfuir pour pouvoir vivre notre amour en toute liberté, et...

La voix de la jeune femme se brisa, et une unique larme roula sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya en s'efforçant de ne pas se mettre à _vraiment_ pleurer, mais cela n'eut pour effet que de redoubler ses sanglots.

Olivia, gênée, ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, sauf peut-être demander :

\- Madame ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non, je vais bien...

En apercevant à travers ses larmes l'air perplexe de sa jeune servante, elle continua :

\- Je te le jure. Je vais me reprendre...

Et en effet, elle prit une grande inspiration pour pouvoir continuer son récit.

\- Daniel..., murmura-t-elle avec difficulté. Daniel est mort maintenant. Ma mère a découvert notre amour et elle lui a arraché le cœur. Parce que pour elle, l'amour est une illusion. Une... faiblesse. Peut-être a-t-elle raison, Olivia, mais désormais je suis sûre d'une chose... Ma haine et ma rancœur envers elle ne se tariront jamais. Et je me vengerai, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Même s'il s'agit de la dernière chose que je puisse faire de toute ma vie. Je la hais, pour toujours et à jamais...

* * *

Regina retint un cri de rage lorsque l'une de ses incompétentes servantes serra trop fort les fils dorés qui retenaient le corset de sa robe. Elle était vraiment en colère. Alors que sa servante ne méritait sans doute pas qu'on lui crie dessus, elle le faisait... Mais après tout, elle estimait avoir le droit de l'être... L'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur était mort la veille !

Elle entendit soudain un bruit de pas derrière elle, et l'instant d'après, Olivia lui demanda de sa voix douce :

\- La fille de Sa Majesté voudrait vous voir, Madame. Dois-je la laisser entrer ?

\- Bien sûr...

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix guillerette de Blanche-Neige retentit dans la salle principale du petit château :

\- Bonjour Regina ! Votre robe est splendide !

La future reine força un sourire à se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant de se retourner vers elle.

\- Vous trouvez, chère amie ?

\- Oui, vraiment ! Je suis _tellement_ heureuse que vous puissiez vous marier avec Daniel ! Vous l'aimez tellement !

Sans un mot, Regina fit un petit signe de la main à ses servantes, qui maintenaient toujours la traîne de la robe en place. Elles obéirent toutes à son ordre implicite et s'en allèrent.

\- Il faut croire que ce n'était pas réciproque... Je me suis faite à l'idée que toute notre histoire n'était qu'un mensonge, une... illusion. Toujours est-il que Daniel s'est enfui sans moi. Cette nuit, lorsque je suis entrée dans les écuries pour le rejoindre... eh bien, il n'était pas là.

\- Mais c'est impossible ! Il vous aimait vraiment, autant que vous vous l'aimez ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai confié votre secret à votre mère ! J'étais sûre qu'elle allait accepter votre mariage... Qu'elle allait comprendre combien vous vous aimiez tous les deux...

La jeune femme se raidit et une lueur de compréhension passa dans ses yeux. Elle demanda à sa future belle-fille :

\- C'est donc vous qui avez dit à ma mère où elle pourrait me trouver hier soir ?

\- Oui. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas, Regina ?

\- Mais pas le moins du monde, ma chère enfant... Allez donc rejoindre le roi votre père à présent, d'accord ?

Blanche-Neige acquiesça et lui offrit un dernier sourire éclatant de blancheur avant de tourner les talons et de quitter l'immense pièce réchauffée par un grand feu.

Des larmes brûlantes envahirent les yeux de Regina, qui trébucha vers une chaise où elle se laissa tomber violemment. Cependant, il était clair qu'elle ne pourrait jamais obtenir même un semblant de calme dans ce château... ni dans le prochain.

Sa mère pénétra dans la pièce juste après qu'elle eut essuyé ses larmes d'un geste brusque et ravalé ses sanglots.

\- Bien, Regina, approuva-t-elle en l'apercevant. Tu fais ton deuil. Je vois que tu as compris la leçon.

\- Oui, je l'ai comprise. L'amour est une faiblesse..., siffla Regina d'un ton haineux.

Elle se releva et s'apprêta à sortir de la salle, avant de se raviser et de toiser sa mère.

\- Vous saviez, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous saviez que le roi et sa fille approchaient de notre château. Vous saviez que j'allais tenter de sauver Blanche-Neige, et que cela m'offrirait les faveurs du roi.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, ma chère enfant.

\- Le cheval de Blanche-Neige ne s'est pas emballé tout seul, n'est-ce-pas ?

Sa mère ne réagit pas et ne lui offrit aucune réponse.

\- J'aurais dû la laisser se tuer sur ce cheval..., siffla Regina avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la pièce, si froide bien qu'étant réchauffée par un gigantesque brasier.

Sa mère avait raison : l'amour était une faiblesse.

 _Love is weakness._

Et c'est pour cela qu'elle n'aimerait plus jamais personne...

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce premier OS sur le fandom de _Once Upon a Time_ ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu... N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, bons comme mauvais, mais constructifs !**

 **Personnellement, j'ai adoré cet épisode, qui montre bien pourquoi Regina est devenue ce qu'elle est devenue ! Mais la pauvre, quand même... Se voir arracher l'homme qu'on aime de cette façon, ce doit être horrible !**

 **Je trouve que ce couple n'a pas été assez développé (au moins dans cet épisode)... Pas vous ?**


End file.
